


Emerald Eyes

by malfeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfeyson/pseuds/malfeyson
Summary: There will be smut later on, but I was not sure what to categorise the archive warning as :,))





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut later on, but I was not sure what to categorise the archive warning as :,))

Fall weather welcomed a nostalgic day, the leaves glinting with hues of honey and gold and the air crisp with the steadily approaching winter. The wind whistled softly through the trees, providing a melodic undertone to the harmonious birdsongs.  
  
-  
Harry sat staring absentmindedly out of the window of the Gryffindor common room. Everything around him faded as he eventually drifted off to sleep. His head slid down in his palm and he slumped to the side of the sill. However, a sharp rap startled him awake.

...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
"Huh?"

The dark haired boy's eyes flew open and he hurriedly wiped them of the remnants of sleep.

Again, he heard the rap.

This time, he spun around and came face to face with Ron.

"Are you okay, mate? It's been a solid 30 minutes of you staring off and then you just sort of fell to the side."

Harry sleepily smiled. "I—I was just dozing."  
Ron stared at him for a moment, searching his face for any signs of a fib.

"Okay, I'll believe you. But please don't fall asleep here, you snore like bloody Fluffy."

Harry's eyes widened in mock offense, and he spluttered, "H-How dare you? Turn to page three hundred and—" He broke off in a fit of laughter and fell off the sill. Ron turned red as he let out a hearty laugh.

Between fits of coughing afterwards:  
"Oh my—  
gosh Harry if Snape—  
had—  
heard you—"

_"If Snape had heard what?"_

"—Who said that?"  
Ron whirled around, only to discover Hermione.

"Ah, it's just you 'Mione."

He shifted his weight and turned to face her.  
"Why hello to you too Ronald... hello, Harry"  
Harry smiled at her and got off the floor. Sensing the sudden tension that had enveloped the room upon those two standing right next to each other, he decided that it was time for him to leave.

-

"I think I shall be taking my leave now. I have a nice long evening planned with my duvet."

"Well, been a good 5 minutes, yeah? See you tomorrow Harry." Ron smiled and waved him away. Hermione did the same.

"He's probably going to sneak around again, without us-as usual."

...

_"I heard that."_

_••••_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_–_  
When Harry arrived back in his room, he immediately flopped onto his bed and allowed himself to be enveloped in the embrace of his mattress.

However, the part about sleeping was only half accurate. He spent the time thinking about his plan of action.

**Operation Malfoy.**

He had no idea how this would pan out.  
Being sworn enemies had a sort of unspoken rule: don't fall for each other, at any point in time.

By this point, that rule was beyond irrelevant and could not be unbroken.

Harry had fallen—hard—for the Slytherin Prince.  
It all started from Year One when the arrogant bastard had forced his hand in friendship.

It had been years since then, and this forced play of hatred was starting to wear thin, and he could see that the other boy, at least—did not hate him.

However, Harry's feelings had been growing for quite some time, and he felt as though now was the time to finally get it off his chest.

He sighed heavily, and flipped over onto his stomach.  
Possible plans for speaking to Draco overtook his every thought.

Every possible outcome and response on Draco's part bombarded him, to the point of a headache.

...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
After 45 minutes of deliberations, the dark haired boy finally came to the conclusion that he would approach Malfoy when he was alone, and hopefully less cold.

When that would be? During a meal.  
How it would go? Merlin only knows.

 


	2. Invitation

The following day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall after an extensively boring lecture.

The power couple walked ahead of Harry as he lugged behind, dread visible.  
-  
  
  
  
  


Eventually, they made it to their table and sat down.  
Harry did not touch his food, and instead stared blankly at his saucer.

"Harry?"

No response.

"Harry!"

Silence.

"Oi! Harry!"

Harry flinched. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Harry gave them a lopsided smile. "Better than ever."

Hermione's brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure?"

He sighed, "Yes 'Mione."  
She rolled her eyes and did not push the question any further.  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
After sitting in uncomfortable silence for several minutes, Harry finally decided to make his move. 

He declared that Draco was truly alone. He stood awkwardly by himself, Pansy and Blaise having gone off to canoodle.

Harry swallowed and cleared his throat, trying to desperately rid it of the lump that had been sitting there since last night. He breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply. Swallowing his trepidation, he made his way over to the corner of the room. He paid no mind to the odd looks that his housemates were giving him.

Stiffly walking over to that corner of the room, he stopped just behind the blonde.

Feeling the rush of air behind him, he turned.  
At first his face was passive, but when he realized it was Harry it wrinkled in disdain, his blonde brows knit together, and his lips curled into a sneer.

"What business do you have with me, _Potter_?" He spat his last name as though it were some sort of putrid entity.

He stood up a bit straighter and held his head a bit higher, striving for his 'pureblood authority', a gleam of superiority in his grey eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and met his gaze steadily.  
"I just wanted to ask you something. I didn't realise that simply speaking besmirched the mighty Malfoy name."

Draco huffed and narrowed his eyes, backing an inch away from Harry, as though the very air that he had just breathed would contaminate his clothing.

"Would you hurry up and spit it out? You're wasting time."

Harry almost choked on laughter, he had watched him fidget with his robes for the last 5 minutes—but he refrained from doing so.

"It didn't look like you were doing anything to me but..." He hesitated for a moment.

"Will you go to the fair with me?"

Draco's eyes visibly widened. A ghost of a smile appeared on the other boy's face but quickly vanished.  
"I refuse," replied Draco, sharply. A little too sharply.

Expecting this, Harry refused to be disappointed, although his heart still sank.

"It's not mandatory. Maybe I'll ask _Ginny_." Harry internally cringed at the thought of spending a day at the fair with that red-headed rodent. 

He began to walk away, but Draco grabbed his robes and pulled him back.

"Potter."  
He frowned but made direct eye contact with Harry.

"I'll go... just make sure that my father does not hear of this. It's not like I want to or anything. I mean uh, Pansy and Blaise bailed on me anyway. So why not? He better not hear of this."

Enjoying his rambling, Harry smiled to himself.  If he was not mistaken, his ears were tinged with red at the tips

"Of course. Of course."

Now Draco visibly flushed and averted his eyes.  
"I must take my leave before you waste any more of my precious time."

He turned away and sashayed off. "Good riddance, Potter." This time it sounded much more endearing, how strange.

As Draco walked away, Harry tried his best not to watch him go. He threw his head back and let out a huge sigh of relief.

-  
"That's one step done."

 


	3. The Weaslette

Harry stood still for a moment, calming himself down before he proceeded to exit the Great Hall. He quietly slipped out , headed towards the common room. 

Walking haphazardly down the corridor, deep in thought, he bumped directly into someone headed in the opposite direction. He recognized who it was immediately; the flailing red hair had given it away. He looked up and internally winced.

The girl's eyes glistened with excitement, as she realized that she had bumped into Harry Potter.

Her skin practically became the same colour as her hair.

"Harry! Fancy meeting you here. I-I wanted to ask you something." She said this as she played nervously with her hair.

Harry steeled and he sighed. Responding, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he said, "Yes, Ginevra. What is it?"

Unable to meet his eyes, she stared a hole into the floor. 

"D-Don't call me that! We are friends after all."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

"Pardon me, let me get to the point. I want, I mean, w-will you go to the fair with me?" Then she looked up at him, her eyes shining with hope.

Harry hesitated before he replied, trying to come up with a good excuse to turn her down.

"Um, I am truly sorry, but I'm busy. Snape has really unleashed bloody hell on us."

She slumped dejectedly and her eyes swam with tears, barely held at bay. "H-How so? I can h-h-h-help you with your homework! I'm free, and I'd love to spend some time with— er, help you."

Harry could not keep the smile out of his voice,"Ha-uh... no, it's not a problem, I can figure it out." He turned, his back facing her.

"Goodbye." Hebriskly walked away.

"But, I..." Ginny trailed off.   
She internally screamed and stormed down the corridor, her face contorted with fury.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

After what seemed like an infinite walk, Harry finally made it back to his room. He ran at full speed toward his bed and flung himself into the mattress, grunting in frustration. He covered his face and rubbed his eyes, as if to clear the clouds of sleep that lingered above his heavy eyelids. 

...

It was not long before he succumbed to the warm embrace of a heavy slumber, his thoughts swimming with hazy images of Draco. The blonde boy never left his mind, even in unconsciousness.

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

Hours passed before Harry woke to a slight movement beside him. He flipped over and was staring at the sleeping face of... Ginny.

 


	4. Her Plan

"What the-"

Harry jumped out of his bed abruptly, tripping over himself. He stared at the person currently on his bed. Again he saw the garishly red hair and his heart sank.

-

"Ngh~? Harry, dear... Come back to bed." The girl smiled foolishly, her cheeks flushed with possible intoxication. 

"W-What the hell Ginny?! How are you in my room?!" Harry was beyond flabbergasted.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Harry... I love you..." 

She licked her lips and giggled. He could smell the liquor on her breath.

"Bloody hell, you're plastered. Get the hell out of my room."

Tears welled in her eyes as she drunkenly pawed at him, begging him to stay.

 "Harry, baby- don't go..." She brazenly winked at him.

He sighed. He was an asshole, but he wasn't _that_ heartless. "Don't move."

"Mmm, so you like it like that?" 

He cringed, not recognizing her speech patterns. He sat in the armchair beside the bed, on the side furthest from her. 

"How did you even get in?"

"I p-picked the lock...?"

"What did you drink?"

"A-Amor...ten.. yuh?" She hiccups.

"That was obviously not amortentia. I'll be right back." He headed toward the cupboards in search for the draught that he and Ron had un-ironically stolen.

Ginny smiled to herself. Her plan was running smoothly.

While his back was turned, she slipped off her tube top and obscenely short shorts. 

She was now laying in his bed, practically naked.

Once Harry eventually found it and poured it out into a glass, he walked back the bed to hand it to her. But, she suddenly grabbed his waist and pulled him onto the bed. The glass flew out of his hand.

It all happened so quickly, that before he knew it, Ginny had a solid grip on him.

She pinned him down so that she was on top of him.  

The glass lay shattered on the floor, shards of it scattered all about.

-

"Harry... you will be mine." she whispered in his ear.

She proceeded to kiss him. She pressed her mouth against the struggling boy, forcing a kiss on him - to no avail. 

She decided to pry his mouth open. 

Before Harry had a chance to bite her fingers, Ginny had already won.

She forcefully slid her tongue into his mouth and ensnared his. He couldn't bite down.

"Mhh~ Harry... you taste like strawberries."

She pulled away with a pop and moaned.

Licking her lips and smirking she slunk down his body and proceeded to unzip his trousers.

Ginny was about to yank them off when his dorm door suddenly burst open.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The face of a familiarly pale boy emerged. He stood in the door way, his eyes wide with shock.

 


	5. Shock

Draco froze, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. The Weaslette and _Potter_? She sat on top of him, her hair in disarray and her lips glistening from her recent kiss with Harry. Now her sultry gaze turned icy, and Ginny glared daggers at him.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

Harry tried to sit up but Ginny pushed him back down. She ran his hands up and down his exposed legs and he shivered. "We were having a moment. Do you mind leaving?" Again he tried to sit up, but she threaded her fingers through Harry's thick hair and yanked his head back.

"Good riddance," she said sharply.

Dumbfounded, Draco was at a loss for words. He only stared and his mouth opened a little, but no sound came out. He turned on his heel and quickly left the room, slamming the door shut.

Ginny smiled down at Harry. "Now... where were we?"

She attempted to lean down and kiss Harry again but he shoved her off as hard as he could, adrenaline propelling his strength.

"How could you do that?! You hussy! I don't want you! Have I not made that clear enough for you?!"

Consumed with her desire to become one with Harry, she heard none of his vehement protests. She tried to lean down for a kiss, and this time he shoved her sideways, sending her careening off the bed and onto the floor. She landed with a thud, her knotted hair ensnaring her invasive fingers.

He looked her dead in the eyes.

"I hate you, never show your face to me again."

Harry quivered with anger.

"I like someone else. And that person happened to walk in on us"

Ginny's face paled. "Thank you for fucking up everything.":

"I like D-Draco... no... I _love_ him." He was on the brink of tears, but the fury held it at bay.

"You understand?."

She looked like she was about to disintegrate. 

"B-but...Harry, I love you... I really d-d-do!" she spluttered. Tears poured out of her eyes and her nose began to run. She blew a piece of hair away from her mouth, her makeup was ruined. 

"Don't say anything m-more, just leave."

There was a slight thump outside, but the two of them paid it no mind, as they were deep into the row.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

Draco had bumped against the door unintentionally, panicking, as he had heard Harry's declaration. 

His heart rate picked up and his cheeks flushed, his eyes began to prickle with tears of joy. He covered his mouth to keep from emitting any sort of sound. He whispered into his hand, "I thought th-that it was just m-me..?" His hands dropped to his sides and he stared up at the ceiling in the corridor, tears now pouring down his face. "Thank Merlin for this." In reverie, he floated back to his room. 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ginny threw her clothes on, gathered her belongings and rushed out. Her red hair cascaded out behind her, scorn incarnate. He shuddered, first his mind had been violated, and now this?

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Now Harry was left in silence, which welcomed nothing but the misery that had wormed its way into his heart. He then threw himself onto his bed and began to cry. There was no way he could tell Draco how he really felt now. Never mind the shattered glass.

 


	6. Like Nothing Ever Happened

**A/N: This chapter is relatively short. As if the others weren't haha—this one is very short. By the way, this used to be a slightly nsfw chapter, hence the older comments (in case anybody is confused).**

-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

Harry slowly opened his eyes, and the dull throbbing of his head resumed. He had cried himself to sleep, and his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red and itchy. He rolled over and attempted to read the clock.

_9:26._

His vision was blurred, but he was certain that that was what it said. He forced himself out of bed and promptly hit his foot on the corner of his bed. He swore and limped to the bathroom, sniffing.

-

Under the tender assault of the warm water streaming from the shower head, Harry cried.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He cried until he could cry no more. His lungs burned with the deep rooted sadness he was releasing and his heart ached with the fear of never having what he wanted the most.

He cried for Draco.  
He cried for his dignity.  
And he cried for himself.

Ginny had crossed a boundary that Harry never knew that she was capable of crossing. When she broke into his room and assaulted him, he was almost paralysed, as he could not recognise that it was her.

That thought terrified him more than anything else. He knew that he had a piece of the Dark Lord within him, but that was self-contained. Seeing this darkness spread to other people was enough to make him physically sick.

He remained in the shower for another 30 minutes, consumed with desolation.

However, any signs of despondency were erased as soon as he left his room, off to the main entrance.

 


	7. Mesmerized

Still reeling with the shock of last night, Draco  woke up with his ears ringing. He sat up in his bed, his hair a spiky mess, sticking out at various angles. He looked at the mirror directly across from his bed and chuckled to himself. How he looked right now reminded him of when he shocked Harry in potions class. 

He smiled fondly at the thought.

Harry, the Boy who Lived, was also the Boy who stole his heart.

Being the iconic sworn enemies of Hogwarts infuriated Draco, as it only made it that much harder for him to approach Harry; let alone speak to him. 

Continuing that train of thought, Draco's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he remembered Harry's declaration the night before once again. He wanted nothing more than to say it back, but it was not that simple. He shook his head, knowing that he would never build up the courage to confess, or get over his fear of rejection. 

He flopped back into his bed, surrendering to the comforting warmth. It nearly lulled him back to sleep, but he had a rendezvous pending.

He sighed and reluctantly sat up again. He rubbed his eyes of any remnants of sleep and went about the morning: stripping himself of his clothing, brushing his teeth and washing his face, hopping into the shower, etc.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

Now, he stood in his closet trying to find an appropriate outfit. He didn't want to go overboard and overdress, but he also did not want to look shabby in comparison. Preening his feathers was a Malfoy trait that had not evaded him.

It had been over an hour and he had not picked a single thing. He thought about what Harry might wear. As if on cue, he heard a knock at his door - just as the name Harry came to mind once again.

He hastily wrapped a towel around his lower half and reluctantly went to the door. Readying his world class sneer, he prepared to tell Blaise and/or Pansy to buzz off. He threw the door open and was silenced.

Harry Potter was at his door, leaning cheekily against the door frame.

Never mind being embarrassed about his disheveled appearance; Draco just stared.

He looked beautiful, positively breathtaking.

His bright orange hoodie made his bright green eyes glow, popping against the contrasting colour of his worn brown jacket. His faded army green trousers hugged his body perfectly, especially in the rear. Even though they were worn, the look suited Harry as that was how he expressed himself - worn - but loved. 

His thick raven hair fell in soft waves, framing his tanned face. Draco wondered what it smelt like. His button nose, and his velvety, appetizing lips, practically begging to be kissed with every slight movement.

Draco could not stop staring, and he was certain that he was drooling.

-

"Oi, something wrong?"

He snapped out of it, feigning a cough.

"Potter? What brings you here at this hour?" he asked, feigning ignorance.

"It's 10:00, and we're supposed to be meeting in 15 minutes, so I thought that I would see how you were progressing."

Draco stiffened, he could no longer run away. "Ah, yes. Let me just quickly change."

"Take your time."

Harry gazed at Draco tenderly. His slender back showcased a fair expanse of his creamy pale skin, free of blemishes. He felt his face heating up. 

"I mean, uh... I'll wait outside, yeah?"

Draco avoided making eye contact, for fear he might combust. 

"There is no need for that, it's alright for you to stay. You can sit over there."

He gestured at the plush armchair beside his bed. 

He was worried, but he reveled in the possibility of Harry eyeing him, so he tried to be brave. Draco walked relatively calmly into his closet, or he pretended to. 

He could not wait to attend the fair with Harry by his side, his accelerating heart rate proving that to be true.

 


	8. And So it Begins

-

"Are you done yet?" Harry grew impatient, fiddling with his hair as he sat in the armchair.

A muffled reply came from inside "Yes. Quit your whining, Potter. Let's go." 

In the end, Draco had decided to don his safest outfit, a plain blazer with black trousers. Harry's lips curled into a smile, he looked good. 

He went to stand by the door. "Okay then, let's head out."

Draco walked over to him and the proceeded to leave. They walked to the front entrance of the castle, a cloud of elation about them.

As they approached the area where the train would be arriving, Harry whispered a silent prayer that he would be able to confess to him. They stood beside each other, painfully self aware - due to the presence of the other person - as they waited for the train.

Soon enough, it arrived with a loud screech. The doors shuddered open and they both stepped inside. They looked for seats and found some behind an elderly couple. They sat down, rather closely to one another. It couldn't be helped, the seats were not very spacious, at least that is what they said to themselves. 

After situating themselves, Draco leaned over to Harry. "So, Potter, what are we going to be doing at this 'fair'?" inquired Draco. He had never been to one, as his father considered it to be "commoner's claptrap".

"It's a surprise. Hopefully you'll have fun." He smiled warmly, making no move to scoot away. Neither did Draco, instead he smiled back, genuinely. Harry was taken aback.

The rest of the ride lasted in silence.   
However, the silence was not uncomfortable. It allowed both Harry and Draco to clear their heads.

The train slowed to a halt.   
They had reached their destination.

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_

**Annual Spring Equinox Fair.**

Draco gazed up at the bright blue sign in amazement. He had never seen anything like it. It glowed with as much warmth and ardor as the sun. His grey eyes sparkled with interest.

Harry watched his reaction and smirked.

"I take it you like what you see?."

"Shut it, Potter."  
...

The man at the entrance huffed in impatience. 

"Ah, sorry. Here you are."

Harry handed him standing at the entrance their tickets and then they entered the fair.

It was a chimerical sight; plenty of young children laughing and dancing, escorted by their flustered but excited parents and a sweet elderly couple walking along. There was also an adolescent couple buying cotton candy together. 

Draco's face flushed, as he hoped that he and Harry appeared as such. He smiled and inhaled the fragrant air. He could smell the pacifying scent of chocolate wafting through the mild breeze, with soft undertones of popcorn gaining entry.

...

A perennial experience, Harry would make sure that Draco never forgot it.


	9. Ice-Cream

**(A/N: This chapter is an interpretation of a Drarry mini-comic I saw.)**  
...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-  
After cluelessly walking around, the pair finally reached a game booth. At the rear of the setup, there were shelves lined with white creatures with iridescently rainbow coloured horns and bright onyx eyes. Draco stared blankly at them.

"What are they?"

"Those are unicorns. I thought you would recognize it. I mean it is a muggle interpretation, so..."

Draco snorted. "Of course it is. Muggles never portray mystical beings accurately."

Harry chuckled and took a step towards the booth. "I'll win an inaccurate portrayal for you Draco." Then he winked.

He smiled softly and handed the woman standing at the booth a coin. She blushed at him, but almost immediately blanched when Draco blatantly scowled at her.

Harry pretended not to notice.

Averting her eyes and clearing her throat she said, "Here is your hammer, hit the button as hard as you can. If the bell reaches 100, you get a unicorn prize"

"Okay."

Harry took a step back, took a deep breath and swung down with all of his might. There were several whistles. The bell hit the 100 mark not only once, but twice.

He set the hammer down and grinned with satisfaction. "How was that Malfoy?"

"Wow! I suppose you've hit it twice so you can have two!" Her cheeks flushed and she handed him the prize. As he was taking the unicorns from her, their fingertips touched and she squeaked.

Harry pretended not to hear anything. "Thank you very much." 

She mouthed the words 'call me' as Draco wasn't looking. Harry frowned and mouthed back 'I have somebody, sorry'. The lady deflated. Fortunately, during this interaction, Draco was looking at the big wheel in the rear of the setup. Conveniently turning back around after it had finished, Draco said, "Not too shabby, Potter."

Harry handed one unicorn to Draco. "Here."

"Why would I want this silly thing?" Draco stammered.

"I can give it back to the lady if y--" starting to withdraw his arm.

Draco coughed. "If you insist I'll take it. Idiot." He snatched one out of his hands and speedily walked off.

"Hey! Wait up!"  
Harry ran after him.  
-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...  
Draco found himself in front of the icecream booth. He bit his lip and cursed his tongue for having a mind of its own. He heard approaching footsteps, they were Harry's.

"You...want icecream?"

Draco frowned on confusion. "Icecream? Is that some sort of muggle food?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, and it's really good."

"I suppose I'll have to try some then - prove you wrong - yes."

Harry just continued smiling. "Okay, what flavor?"

"That pink one."

"Strawberry? That's my favourite!"

Harry asked the man standing in the ice cream truck for two strawberry ice-cream cones. The man nodded politely and took his coins.

Two minutes later, the man handed Harry two delicious and gradually melting ice cream cones. Draco stared at his ice cream uncertainly. He looked at Harry for reassurance.

He just nodded and began to eat his own ice cream. Draco stared at his ice cream for a long time and then finally decided to gently lick it. "Oh!"

He found himself eating it happily. He enjoyed the cool, smooth texture of the semi-frozen sweet. "Not bad."

"You mean amazing?" Draco smiled at him and continued eating. Harry blushed and smiled broadly. "I'm glad you like it."

"You have some on your face actually." Harry chuckled quietly.

"Let me get it off," he said.

"Okay."

Expecting him to use his tissues, he was surprised when Harry leaned in close and used his finger to wipe it off. Harry popped his finger into his mouth.

"Delicious."


	10. Reverie

Draco just stared.

 

"Wh-what do you think you are doing Potter?!"

 

In truth, Draco's finger felt warm and tingly.

 

Harry winks. "You just had ice cream on your face is all."

 

"H-hmph, let's go to that place." Draco pointed at the merry go round.

 

"Your wish is my command." He winked and walked ahead of him.

 

Draco scoffed. "What are you? A genie?"

 

...

 

They walked at a leisurely pace towards the carousel. Harry handed the man standing at the entrance some coins and they got onto the carousel. Draco picked a black stallion. Harry thought that it was quite fitting, as it was as sleek and mysterious as the man riding it.

 

He picked one as well, the only difference is that his was white.

 

Draco looked back at Harry. "After this, can we eat lunch?"

 

"Of course." Harry smiled and the ride began.

 

Harry closed his eyes as his steed gently rose in the air and then dipped back down gracefully. Draco did the same. Signaling that the ride had begun, a shudder jolted the ride to a start. The ride went round 5 times before coming to a halt. The two of them let the horses slow to a gradual halt, and then they got off. Draco smiled happily as he did so, and held on to Harry for support, because he was still a little dizzy. While Draco wasn't looking, Harry fixed a part of his perfectly platinum hair that was sticking up.

 

Upon feeling a sensation, Draco turned around surprised.

 

"What was that?"

 

Harry smiled secretively and said it was just a breeze. Not quite buying it, but eager to move on, Draco nodded and asked where the food was.


	11. Ferris Wheel

After the carousel, they went to eat lunch as promised. Harry ordered a burger, so Draco did the same. Hold the mayonnaise.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, I'd like to have one of the sandwiches with your subpar-quality beef, well-done, topped with tomatoes, ketchup, Swiss cheese (partially melted), and lettuce that still holds a crisp."

 

The vendor blanched at his detailed order, but Harry repeated it word for word so he could catch it all. Even though it was highly improbable that the order would meet his standards, Draco knew that he would enjoy it. He was in Harry's presence.

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

—

"Muffle foo if no so baf after aw," Draco said, his mouth full. He chewed happily, relishing the flavor of the tender meat.

 

"Muggle food is not so bad after all?" Harry laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." 

 

He quickly cast a spell to check the time. It was nearing 5:00.

 

"Potter?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can we please go onto that giant spinning wheel?" Draco pointed at the looming structure just past the trees surrounding their table.

 

"The Ferris wheel? Of course. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go."

 

 

They polished off the remains of their meal and then dusted themselves off.

 

"Let's go."

 

Draco followed Harry as they made their way to the Ferris wheel. There was quite a long queue for this particular ride. They ended up waiting in line for half an hour.

 

Draco sighed. "I apologize. I should have considered the time it might take to actually get onto the ride."

 

"It's okay Draco, we still have some time."

 

—

 

They boarded the Ferris wheel. The man at the operating booth locked all of the cart doors. He sent out an announcement that played through the static-infused speakers of the pod.

 

"All clear?"

The passengers pressed the green buttons next to them, indicating that they were ready. Once all of the buttons had been pressed, he started the Ferris wheel.

—

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

The cart rose into the golden sky and Harry and Draco could see a lovely meadow in the distance. Harry looked out of the window. The flowers were highlighted with golden streaks from the fading sun. The grass glinted with a rosy sheen, and the clouds were a light purple, contrasting the pale tone of the sky.

 

Their cart eventually reached the top.

Harry sighed and gathered his wits.

 

Ignoring the intense vibrations of his heart, he turned to Draco.

 

—"D-Draco?"

 

The blonde looked innocently at him.

"Yes Harry? Uh, Potter."

 

 

"I-I have something to tell you..."

He screwed his eyes shut and looked at the floor.

 

"Yes?"

 

"I-I..." Harry stuttered.

 

"I l-love..."

 

Harry flushed and buried his face in his slightly trembling hands. Upon doing so, he took a deep breath... and with it came a sudden wave of adrenaline.

 

He slowly uncovered his face and looked directly at Draco, his eyes smouldering with resolve. Simmering green met phlegmatic silver, and Harry finally said what he had been holding back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"I'm in love with you, Draco."**


	12. Love

Draco's eyes widened and they lost their unperturbed appearance. For a moment he stood stock still. And when he moved again the first thing he did was tell Harry how he felt.

 

"I-I love you too... I love you Harry. I always have. Bloody hell, I don't think I'd have ever told you if you had not said as much first. Gosh I'm rambling and I—"

His eyes pricked with tears as raw emotion overtook his delicate frame. He trembled and fell into Harry's open arms. He smiled raptly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

 

"I cannot even begin to fully express how I feel for you..."

 

He gently lifted up Draco's dampened face and lovingly wiped away the tears still streaming out of his eyes.

 

"May I have this honour?" Draco sniffed and wiped his face quickly.

 

"A one-time exception just for you," stammered Draco.

 

His eyes fluttered shut, and Harry leaned forward and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm, almost as if they were made for this purpose. The kiss was long and gentle. The warmth that seeped into their veins was nothing less than true love.

 

Neither of them wanted to pull away. And when they did, seconds later, their lips met again. Their gentle breaths were the only sound within the pod. Finally pulling away, out of breath, the two of them gazed romantically at each other.

 

"I—yes. I love you Harry."

 

"I love you too Draco."

 

They kissed each other again. It felt as though they were floating in the sky, just the two of them, held up by the bond of their mutual affection. Their very souls intertwined as they both accepted each other as partners.


	13. An Audience

The Ferris wheel ride finally ended as their pod reached the bottom of the wheel.

 

Harry and Draco emerged with flushed faces. Their eyes shone with excitement and love. The man standing at the the operating booth looked at them quizzically.

 

They smiled knowingly at each other and left the fair. Harry check his watch again. It was 6:30— they made good time.

 

The train pulled up within minutes of them standing there. Once again its doors shuddered open and the boys made their way in.

 

The ride back to Hogwarts was pleasantly quiet, as it was departing.

 

A while later, the train came to a screeching halt.

 

Harry stepped off the train first and extended his hand to Draco. Draco grabbed his hand and they walked back into Hogwarts holding hands. Well, only up to the front door.

 

Draco smiled warmly at Harry.

 

"Did you enjoy today Draco?" questioned Harry, beaming.

 

"Yes, I did... Harry. Thank you for inviting me." 

 

Draco leaned forward and softly kissed him.

 

Harry was startled but he kissed back.

 

"We should probably head inside."

 

"That would be a good idea," replied Draco.

 

"But can I have one more kiss?"

 

"Mhm..."

 

He moved closer to Draco and kissed him rather roughly.

 

"H-Harry!" His roughness startled him.

 

"Hmm?"

 

"We probably shouldn't do this here."

 

"Good point."

 

There were at least a dozen or so pigeons crowded around them.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get any details incorrect, please let me know.  
> Also, this has been transferred from Wattpad, so the formatting is rather wonky. I apologise for that.  
> ((username was kyschim on wattpad))


End file.
